The Legacy That Is TwiCoven
by anbrhetwi
Summary: When a new kind of evil arrives in Forks, bonds will be made, sides will be taken, and relationshihps will be tested.  3 Friends writing/reliving one story...Twicoven..An AU Twilight experience
1. Chapter 1

JACOB POV

It seems as though it was just yesterday I would chase Ness on the beach and her soft, strawberry blond curls would whip gently against the wind. I remember her smile - so innocent and carefree that it made me want to protect her forever. But that's all I was ever going to be - her protector.  
>It wasn't until she started growing up that I realized my feelings for her did not change. No matter how beautiful she had grown up to be, I did not develop romantic feelings like I thought I was going to. I loved her like a father loves his daughter, like brother cares for his sister and I was ashamed to admit my heart still lied with someone else.<p>

After Bella and Edward settled down, he took a job as a business man and was always away. I spent more time at Bella's because of Ness and so inevitably I saw Bella everyday. I still could never get used to how being a vampire magnified her beauty. I thought her humanity would be stripped away but surprisingly she was still my Bells. Just more graceful.

I pulled up at the Cullen's driveway, parking my rabbit on the dirt pathway. As I got out of the car, the putrid smell I had gotten so used to filled my nostrils. I jogged up to the house, ringing the doorbell. Bella opened it, smiling gently as she put her finger to her lips.  
>"Renesmee is sleeping." She whispered.<p>

I nodded, winking at Bella as I kicked off my shoes, slipping into the living room where Ness lay sprawled across the couch, her breathing barely audible in the silence of the house. I looked at her, smiling to myself for a few moments longer before I looked up to find Bella eyeing me. I rubbed my forehead, really having nothing to say but not breaking my eye contact. She looked strange this evening, as if she was studying me extra curiously.

"What's up?" I spat out, quiet enough to not wake Ness. She averted her eyes and turned to walk to the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you." She said. I wrinkled my eyebrows, slowly getting up to follow Bella into the kitchen. She faced the window, her palms gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. I leaned against the table top, letting her gather her thoughts. I wondered what she had to say. Her rigid posture suggested something too serious for a regular Thursday. She pulled her long brown hair to the side, playing with the ends before facing me. She looked me directly in the eye.

"Jacob, I'm in love with you." she blurted. My heart stopped. The words I had longed to hear again dripped from her lips. However, I had hoped they would never arise again. As much as my feelings for Ness did not evolve, I could not say the same for her. I could tell she had completely fallen for me.  
>But here I was, stuck between the woman I had never stopped loving and the girl I never wanted to hurt. I didn't think about what I was about to do. In the rush of the moment, I stupidly approached Bella and before I knew it, my lips crushed against her chalky, marble. I knew in this moment, if she could cry, she would. Her whole world was about to fall apart. And I inexplicably made this happen when I decided to kiss her. The dormant feelings that I had buried within me began to surface as I held Bella closer to me, weaving my fingers into her soft hair. I pulled back, breathing heavily as I tried to search her eyes. Nothing but love and destruction.<p>

"I never stopped." I whispered against her lips, my painful expression torturing her. At that moment her faced dropped as she stared past me. Already knowing what she had seen, I closed my eyes and turned around, opening them again only to find the girl who's heart I vowed never to break. I could see now that I broke that vow. With tears spilling from her eyes, Ness sobbed in front of me then quickly turned around to burst out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Bella's POV

"Jacob, I'm in love with you," I blabbed, my eyes instantly widening as the words spilled from my lips. I couldn't read Jacob's expression and this scared me more than I could have ever imagined. My eyes searched his frantically, looking for any sign of acceptance or even some sort of rejection.. But there was nothing. Nothing until he suddenly approached me.

His searing hot lips pressed against mine while his fingers found their way into my long auburn hair. My mind reeled as the buried feelings now surged to the surface suddenly. I pressed my lips to his and returned his gentle kiss. That was when he pulled away. I was at a loss for words when he did so, still trying to wrap my head around the situation we both put ourselves in. I've.. We've just turned everything upside down. Edward, Ness.. Oh, god, Ness..

That was when I saw her. She was standing there in the doorway with a look of genuine shock and horror, tears spilling down her porcelain cheeks. I knew then that I had truly let her down; the one thing I never wanted or thought I would do. Renesmee turned suddenly and dashed out the front door without so much as a glance over her shoulder.

Jacob and I dashed after her in a blink of an eye but despite both of our skills and speeds she was nowhere to be found.. She was gone.. My Renesmee.

We spent the next several hours scouring the woods for Ness. My mind was nothing but a jumbled mess at the possibilities of what could happen to her while she was out there alone. Not only that, but Edward. What would he say when he found out about Renesmee, and worse yet, what he would do when he found the reasoning behind her sudden disappearance?


	3. Chapter 3

Heather POV

_Run. That's all I could ever remember doing._

I slammed into what felt like a brick wall, only seconds later realizing it was another vampire. I growled, squaring off with her before she smiled and extended a hand. Confusion swept over my face.

"Bella," She said with a smile. I raised my brow, not really sensing a threat.

"Heather," I replied, looking over my shoulder and still frantic from the chase. I noticed Bella suddenly tense and become alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit breathless - a side effect from being half human.

"A wolf, like a big wolf." She said quietly.

"Was it one from La Push? What color was it?" Questions spilled from my mouth, suddenly on guard.

I had been in Forks long enough to understand that the vampires and the wolves did not get along at all. In fact, in the past couple of weeks strange things had been going on in this town, strange things I did not usually stick around for.

"No," She shook her head. "I've seen the _wolves _from La Push and this thing was so much bigger." Bella looked worried. I wasn't really sure what was going through her head and I wasn't sure why I had even stayed around this long. I knew I needed to get the hell out of here but something kept me from leaving.

"Listen," Bella said, looking at me gently. "just come back to the Cullen's house with me and I'll give Jacob a call. He's the Alpha, he can have the pack look into it. You'll be safe, I promise." She smiled and I hesitantly agreed, heading back to the Cullen's house. When we arrived, Bella's husband welcomed us and then they quickly went elsewhere to talk. I wondered what the problem was but didn't want to pry.

"Hey," A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a very tall, dark and oh so handsome man. Oh shit - a wolf! I growled, backing up. "I'm Jake." He spoke so sweetly as he smirked at me. I wanted to bite him. But in the good way. _No, no - stop thinking like that._

I narrowed my eyes. "You smell." I told him. He smiled and that biting thought came to mind again.

"Yeah, you don't smell too great yourself." He chuckled. "Bella said you saw something in the woods?"

"It was like a wolf on steroids or something." I nodded, keeping my distance. Jacob seemed to notice my hesitance.

"I have the pack checking things now. Bella's, er, daughter is missing so we want to make sure we can find whatever this is." He explained. I nodded. I had no clue Bella had a daughter. That must be what her and her husband were talking about. I looked up, seeing Bella and her not so great looking husband walking in. Worry was all over their faces. There was something else too but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Edward," He extended his hand to me, finally introducing himself.

"Heather. Nice to meet you." I smiled tightly and shook his hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Bella lightly touching Jacob's arm but by the time I looked over, they weren't even on the same side of the room. I wondered if anyone else noticed the awkward tension in here.

"I hope you know you are more than welcome to stay here with us until this is all sorted out." Edward spoke very softly. He seemed so sad.

"Yes, please stay." Bella spoke stepping forward, her eyes brightening.

Eyeing them all, I wondered what the hell I was in for. But what the hell, I was always up for a good adventure and I did love me some drama.

"Sure," I smiled. "I'd love to stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob POV

I was lost. My body was in the world but my mind was in a dark, cold abyss. Every morning since Renesmee had run away, I had been unable to hear, to take in anything around me and worst of all there was this excruciating pain inside of me. Dad and some of the pack would crowd my room in the middle of night, trying to calm my horrid screams.

"Jacob! Jake, what's wrong?

"Jacob, you'll get through this."

"Just breathe, Jake"

The voices of my friends, my brothers, were swirling in my head as I suffered. It was as if the tendons of my insides were ripping slowly and then I would feel as if being left to rot in my own hell.

That's what the breaking imprint felt like.

Bella called me after a couple of days. I had avoided seeing her but now there was urgency in her voice. I had to get myself together, even if with every step I wanted to fall.

I arrived at the Cullen's residence, a feeling around the house told me I was unwanted, it told me to leave. But being me, I slipped quietly through the front door and a familiar scent hit me.

Was that Ness? I was instantly on alarm as my eyes searched the house. They fell upon a small figure but it certainly wasn't Ness. Hybrid, my mind automatically made the connection between the two scents being familiar. This person was a hybrid. But who were they?

"Hey," I tentatively spoke. She turned around, swaying her platinum blond hair. She looked at me and immediately was on guard, crouching into a defensive position. I was amused. She was a feisty little thing.

"I'm Jake." I said, hoping that maybe Bella told her something about me. Her muscles relaxed and we exchanged a couple of words. She was a nomad hybrid on the run. From what? I don't know. But her name was Heather.

At that moment, Bella and Edward walked in. My jaw clenched as Edward met my glare. I could tell that if Heather wasn't here, he would have launched himself at me. This was the first time I had seen him since Ness' disappearance. Bella touched my arm and I looked her face. She looked like she had been to hell and back in these past couple of days. But she was trying to remind me of my humanity - that as much as I wanted to rip out Edward's throat right now, I had to remain calm.

No one said anything until Edward spoke to Heather. He invited her to stay at their house. Apparently there was something lurking in Forks and they were planning some attack. That's what I understood from what Bella briefly told me on the phone. And with Ness on the loose, I wasn't just going to stand here and watch as the leeches took over.

Just as I thought that, Edward looked up at me. I could tell he had been rummaging through my thoughts.

"Take over?" He yelled, his body trembling with anger. "At least we're doing something!"

"Stay the hell out of my head, leech!" I retaliated, my voice becoming monstrous.

And with that, Edward growled and sprung towards me, tackling me into the living room wall. I swung my elbow around, smashing him in the face and stunning him momentarily before I grabbed him by his legs and smashed him against his grand piano. Keys flew everywhere and Bella pounded into my body like a train, pushing me off Edward. We hit the floor and her eyes burned into mine with compassion and pain. She was on my side, she was protecting me. Edward got up, his fists clenched tight as he watched Bella slowly turn to him.

"Please," Her voice was weak and pleading.

I remained on the floor and Edward stormed out of the house, slamming and shattering the front door behind him. The house was then quiet, except for a few broken pieces of furniture falling here and there. I slowly stood up, wiping the blood off my cheek from Edward's blow. I looked, Bella looked destroyed and Heather stood in the corner of the room, perfectly still.

"Would somebody like to explain to me what the hell is going on?" She fearlessly asked.


End file.
